Goodluck and Goodbye
by KittyNakajima
Summary: Hiee! Well, this is a 1x2 fic. and it's sad...but a mild sad and I say that bc I'm not a good angst story writer..so yea! If you'd like you can RxR, Have fun.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Good luck and Goodbye:: He was going to tell him, he had to tell Heero how he felt, it would kill him if he didn't tell him soon, Duo lay in bed thinking of how he was going to tell Heero how he felt about him, that he loved him, Duo was risking everything by telling Heero how he felt. He could and most likely will leave me, but if I keep living like this I will kill myself, or...or he could say that he loves me too. Duo knew that wasn't going to happen, but he had to tell Heero, no matter what  
  
~::~ Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! Believe in the shining of tomorrow Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! Grab on to my hand and carry on... ~::~  
  
"What is it Duo, I need to finish my report." Normally Heero would listen to Duo's babbling while doing his work but this time Duo begged him if he would sit with him, and actually listen to him face to face, and on top of that he had reluctantly agreed not to interrupt Duo until he was "finished". "Um.Heero, we've been friends for a long time right?" "Hn" was all he got out of Heero, not that he expected much more "Well, you see, it's like this," Duo sat there twirling the end of his braid. "Hurry up Duo"........ "Sorry" this alone shocked Heero, Duo didn't usually apologize for being his dumb self, especially when he knew that he did nothing wrong. "Um.well.for a long time now I've been having these feeling type things for you" "Duo, I don't have time for this, so out with it!!" Lowering his head Duo went on. "um.well I think um. I'm in love with um.well.you." When Duo finally looked up into Heero's face he saw disgust in his eyes, only disgust, he knew then that Heero would never return his feelings for him. He started crying, he thought he was prepared for this but he just couldn't help it.  
  
~::~ We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other, Each in our own way --- ~::~  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I have to leave, it's not because you love me but. I'm afraid that If I stay, I will have to see you suffer, and I know that I can never return the feelings you have for me, so I think it's just best if I leave so you can get over this" Heero said into the crying eyes of Duo, it had been two days since Duo had told him his feelings, and Heero had to sort everything out..and this was what he thought the best solution. "Please, Heero, don't leave me" Duo looked so desperate it almost scared Heero. "Adexyuu, Duo" Heero said with his back to Duo. "No, please" Duo begged as he saw Heero disappear out the door.  
  
~::~ We'll search for tomorrow We'll meet again sometime in the dreams you're searching for As you face into the wind and I see your back becoming small in the distance... Goodluck and Goodbye ~::~  
  
Heero started crying, as he the left the apartment, he hated seeing Duo like that, but he knew that it was best for him, since he could never return the feelings Duo had for him. He knew if he looked back at Duo, and Duo saw him crying that Duo would be left with some hope that Heero did love him and would come back, but the tears weren't out of the feeling of hope, but sadness.  
  
~::~ Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! Only meeting and parting --- again and again... Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! Until you find the answers... carry on! ~::~  
  
Duo sat there for hours after Heero left him, crying. asking God out of pure helplessness why he did this to him, why he made him suffer. He fell into the deepest sense of depression. ~::~  
  
Although not that hard enough to hurt, He's biting his lips hard... He's staring off into the distance And won't show his heart... ~::~  
  
"itamiiru Duo," Heero repeated over and over. telling himself he did the right thing, and that this sadness in his heart was going to go away soon. Once he forgot about Duo he would have this sadness gone. He wasn't about to deny the fact that he had left behind the only friend that cared for him, and that could understand him, but just the fact that every time he thought of Duo, he would get a sense of disgust, along with many other things, like happiness and depression told him he did the right thing.  
  
~::~ Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! Believe in the shining of tomorrow Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! Grab on to my hand and carry on... ~::~  
  
After days Duo was at the edge of his world, he prayed his one last prayer, still angry at God, but willing to let God help him rid of his anger, and he prayed for Heero, asking God to look after him. Then he willed himself into an endless slumber.with the hope to one day see his true love return to him with the endless love that he so longed for.  
  
~::~ Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice! Only meeting and parting --- again and again... Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance! Until you find the answers... carry on... ~::~  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
